With the popularity of smart phones and the rapid development of mobile Internet technologies, wireless broadband access technologies emerge endlessly. At present, a system for wireless communications mainly includes: an LTE system (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution), an LTE-A system (Long Term Evolution-Advanced, long term evolution-advanced), a 3G mobile communication system (3rd-Generation, 3rd-generation mobile communication system), and a WiMAX system (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, worldwide interoperability for microwave access). If bidirectional data transmission simultaneously performed on same radio resources is supported, data sending may cause serious interference on data receiving. Therefore, in the system for wireless communications, for specified radio resources, if both time domain resources and frequency domain resources of the radio resources are the same, only unidirectional transmission is allowed between a base station and a UE (User Equipment, user equipment), that is, on the same radio resources, the base station can only send downlink data to the UE, or receive uplink data sent by the UE. For example, in an FDD system (Frequency Division Duplexing, frequency division duplexing), different frequency domain resources are required for a base station to send downlink data to a UE and receive uplink data sent by the UE; and in a TDD system (Time Division Duplexing, time division duplexing), different time domain resources are required for a base station to send downlink data to a UE and receive uplink data sent by the UE.
Wireless spectrum resources are very scarce and expensive, and bidirectional data transmission cannot be simultaneously implemented on fixed spectrum resources in the existing communication system, causing a low utilization rate of the spectrum resources and low data throughput of the communication system. To improve the utilization rate of the spectrum resources, the academia puts forward an “advanced full duplex communication technology”, where a certain technical means (for example, antennas are properly arranged on a component, so that signals from multiple transmitting antennas are eliminated by each other at a receiving antenna, or a known signal transmitted by a transmitting circuit is used in a receiving circuit to perform interference cancellation and the like) is adopted to reduce interference generated when a communication device simultaneously receives and sends signals, so that the communication device can implement bidirectional transmission of communication data, where the communication device includes a base station, a UE, and the like. It should be noted that the advanced full duplex communication here specifically refers to that: a base station and a UE can perform bidirectional data transmission on same time frequency resources.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the advanced full duplex communication technology has at least the following problems:
The communication device in the advanced full duplex communication technology adopts a certain technical means, so as to reduce interference generated when the communication device simultaneously receives and sends signals. As the communication system is gradually evolved, some common UEs exist in a network. Those common UEs do not support bidirectional transmission of communication data, which results in that the common UEs cannot normally transmit communication information using the advanced full duplex communication technology, and even cannot access the communication network. In another aspect, although the additional technical means is adopted to reduce the interference between receiving and sending of signals in the device, influences of the interference can be only reduced to a certain degree instead of being canceled completely, which reduces a gain that can be brought by the full duplex communication method, and as a result, multiple times of retransmission are required for successful transmission when an important signal is transmitted, and communication quality is reduced.